


〔水德〕吴哥窟

by Edwin



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin/pseuds/Edwin
Summary: “人若变记忆便迷人，情令眼浅了便情深。”
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kim Jaeduck, Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Kudos: 3





	〔水德〕吴哥窟

AU设定，极其ooc。

！！！背德注意！！！

！！！背德注意！！！

！！！背德注意！！！

殷志源：G1公司董事长。

金在德：殷志源的情人，掌握公司财务。

张水院：卧底，金在德保镖。

——————————————————————

“新任务，去G1公司做卧底，窃取有关汝矣岛地产招标的情报。”

张水院读完手机里这行消息，打开电脑看了看传过来的自己的新身份。

“当他情人的保镖？搞错了吧，这能套到情报就怪了。我车祸之后就没见过这么搞笑的任务。”电话里张水院声音充满嘲讽。

“你还能想得起你车祸之前做过哪些任务？”

张水院攥紧了裤袋里的吊坠，想起车祸脑袋又开始胀疼。“记不得了……”

“想不起也好。给我专心完成这次的任务。调查过了，殷志源的情人实际上掌握着公司财务，从他下手事半功倍。”

组织的效率向来很高，一周后张水院就有机会在酒吧里见到所谓殷志源的情人。

酒吧很吵闹，灯红酒绿，形形色色的人端着酒杯像鱼一样游动。张水院被人带着穿过一层层人群进入包厢。

包厢里很安静，只放着温柔的轻音乐，关上门就好像外面鼓噪的一切都消失不见。带张水院过来的人走向了包厢中坐着的男人，在他耳朵边说了些什么。接着又离开了包厢。

房间里只剩下张水院和那个人，张水院觉得气氛有些尴尬，那个人却好像根本不知道张水院的存在一般，翘着腿点上了一支烟。

烟圈氤氲，上升的烟气迷蒙住了那个人的脸庞，本就站得远，张水院更看不清。不知是被因为来得路上太热还是突然的烟味太呛，张水院无意识地吞咽口水。

“你就是新来的保镖？”那个人说话也不看他，只是托着自己的下巴，另一只手摇晃着酒杯。

“您好，我是，我叫张水院。”张水院走近了些。

“嗯……我叫金在德。”那个人终于瞥了一眼张水院。

张水院忽然看见金在德左手无名指的戒指，下意识又把手伸进裤袋里攥紧了一直带着的吊坠。

“凑过来一点。”金在德忽然说到。

张水院不明所以，便走得更近些。

“俯身过来。”

张水院有些犹疑，但还是照做。

金在德伸左手摸了摸张水院的脸。稍凉的手衬得戒指的温度更低，戒指的触碰让脸颊近乎有些刺痛。

“现在的保镖都长得这么好看吗。”金在德突然笑了。

张水院眨了眨眼，没有说话。

“眼睛这么大，显得好无辜，好像我在欺负你似的。”金在德稍稍起身，两人便更靠近了一点，金在德仿佛研究张水院的眼睛一般一直盯着，让张水院感到有些害怕，抓着吊坠的手已经开始出汗。

“仔细一看你倒和志源有点像呢。”

张水院已经紧张到听不明白金在德在说什么了，他只能听到自己心跳的声音。

金在德也看出了他的紧张，又一把推开张水院。“你这么一直看着我，我会误以为你对我一见钟情的哦。”恶人先告状，到底是谁先一直看着谁？

张水院清醒，忽然觉得逾规越矩。便退开几步，保持着陌生人的安全距离。

“你就负责跟着我，不止是保镖，还要照顾我的饮食起居，明白了吗？”金在德说完仰脖喝了一口酒。

张水院看着金在德围着丝巾的脖颈，想象布料之下吞咽酒液时他喉结滚动的样子，又不自觉摩挲起手中的吊坠，哑着声答了一句。

“好的，我明白了。”  
——————————————————————

张水院站在酒吧的暗处，两手交叉抱在胸前，静静看着舞池中央。

初见时金在德坐在安静的包厢，张水院以为他是个喜爱安静的人。看见现在舞池中央正在热情舞动的金在德，张水院隐隐有些吃惊。

看着金在德柔软的腰肢，做着让人眼神不自觉变脏的wave，张水院忽然产生了一丝嫉妒殷志源的情绪，酒吧昏暗的灯光无法照亮这些只生活在暗处的想法。

张水院手又不自觉拿出吊坠，借着吧台的光观察。怀表模样的吊坠，边缘已经被抚摸到变了色，锁住了，打不开。别人说他车祸昏迷时手一直抓着这个吊坠，掰都掰不开，可他现在完全记不得这个吊坠背后是什么意义。想到车祸，脑袋又开始隐隐胀疼，便把吊坠放回口袋。

酒吧的音乐变得更激烈了，突然听到一声女人的尖叫，不是愉悦而是凄厉痛苦。张水院吓了一跳，急忙看向金在德。

眼神第一时间没有寻找到金在德，倒看见有人拿着破碎的酒瓶子闹事。张水院几乎心跳停拍，几步跑上舞台一把拉住金在德。

熙熙攘攘的人群都在向外跑，各处都拥挤不堪，张水院一路用衣服裹着金在德抱在怀里走进厕所，进入隔间关上了门。

想不到酒吧看似装饰繁华价格不菲，厕所隔间却逼仄，不知道是否是故意。张水院将马桶盖子翻下来让金在德坐着，自己便站不住脚，只好手撑着门板，整个身体将金在德罩住。

金在德热舞一番额头已有薄汗，又一路跑过来心率飙升，便不说话只用力喘气。张水院低声问：“您有没有受伤？”

金在德抬眼，张水院呼吸一窒。

那是一双什么样的眼睛？好像是一片夜空，挑挑拣拣选出了最亮的两颗星星。又好像是一片静海，影影绰绰映着天上的月亮。

似有烟花藏在张水院心中，金在德一抬眼就悉数点燃。

“有你保护我还会受伤吗？”金在德将手伸到张水院颈后捏了捏，又笑了。

“你听，那是什么声音？”金在德忽然说。

张水院皱眉，忽然听见隔壁隔间有声音，就凑耳朵听，便管不着他正好能吻金在德侧颈的暧昧距离了。

隐隐听到衣物摩擦声，间或传来女人娇嗔，后来又开始有节奏撞击门板的响声。大家都是成年人，自然不会再为了这个而脸红心跳，但金在德颈后若有似无的香味传来，倒勾得他有些心神不稳。

“好闻吗？志源他一直喜欢我用这一款香水。”  
—————————————————————— 

张水院很快适应了当金在德保镖加助理加管家的生活。如果不是金在德有意无意地向他散发魅力的话，他套取情报的工作或许会进行得更加顺利。

得到上司传来的消息，这段时间的任务是窃取殷志源电脑里关于竞标的情报。

张水院觉得困难，这段时间他连殷志源都没见过几回，更别说他的电脑。他一天的生活工作都只围着金在德转。只有殷志源和金在德一起的时候，驱散了所有人，张水院才可以不用再压抑自己忍不住去向金在德的眼光。

一天下午，张水院给金在德送咖啡，推门看见金在德正在用殷志源电脑看文件。

张水院站定，看了一眼只裹着浴巾还露出半边肩膀的金在德，眨了眨眼睛，准备转身离开。

“躲着干什么，不敢看我？”

张水院倒被吓了一跳，“您正在看老板的电脑，我不敢看。”

“呵，水院眼力不错，知道这是志源的电脑，真不知道你是更关心他还是更应该关心我。”金在德托腮看着张水院，刚洗的头发还在滴水，水珠滑向胸口，又到了浴巾半遮半掩看不清的地方，胸口红红的痕迹看得出昨晚的欢愉，属于另一个男人的亲吻。于是越来越不敢看了，哑口无言只好低下头藏住自己无措的表情。

“昨晚好累，腰好酸。”金在德伸个懒腰，浴巾便滑得更离谱，张水院偷偷瞥了一眼就都不知道全身血液往上涌还是往下流了。

“来，给我按摩，不过不准看我，也不准看电脑。”金在德又说。

张水院疑惑地抬头，见他已经开始整理衣服，便走过去，放下了咖啡，呆呆地站着。

金在德解下了脖子上的丝巾。露出了脖子上的吻痕。

张水院看见金在德还挂着一个项链，装饰是一把小钥匙。他忽然想到了自己锁着的吊坠。

由不得张水院多思考，金在德就用丝巾蒙住了张水院的眼睛。手指在张水院脸上若有似无地触碰，张水院连呼吸都不敢了。金在德牵着张水院的手，他趴在了床上，十指紧扣引张水院的手摸到自己的腰。

“好好按，别弄疼我。”金在德不再说话。

张水院只好不停提醒自己那是客户那是老板，自己的工作是窃取情报不是偷别人情人。但触碰到金在德腰的一瞬间，他想的却是这肌肤果然比想象中更加光滑。  
—————————————————————— 

殷志源带着金在德参加酒会。两个人穿着定制的西装，殷志源的领带和金在德的衬衫还是一样的花纹，像狮子炫耀着自己的领地。端着香槟杯的手修长，金在德左手无名指上的戒指折射着让人无法闪躲的光芒。

张水院站在暗处看见像明星一样的两个人，忍不住攥紧了口袋里的吊坠。

金在德忽然与张水院对上了眼。他笑了笑，伸出右手把左手包住，遮住了戒指。张水院也扯了扯嘴角，等金在德又被殷志源拉去和其他人聊天之后，瞬间恢复成面无表情的样子，心却越来越沉重。

度秒如年的酒会结束后，金在德找张水院开车带他回家。

“老板不跟您一起吗？”张水院都不知道自己说话带着不该有的醋意。

金在德只是嘲讽地笑了一下。“他有他要谈的生意，有他要在意的女人，有他想喝的酒，跟我在一起干什么？”

张水院无言了，低头看见金在德抚摸自己左手无名指的戒指。他又无意识地摩挲起吊坠，原本粗糙的边缘都被磨得光滑。

回家路上金在德没有像和殷志源一起时那样坐后排，而是坐副驾驶。张水院因此可以借着看右侧后视镜的机会，光明正大地偷看他几眼。

没有人说话，车内的空气仿佛凝固。关了车窗，张水院从未觉得车厢如此逼仄，两人好像交换着同样的空气，分享着一样的呼吸。想到这种隐秘的快乐，张水院耳朵便红了。

忽然金在德打开车窗抽烟，张水院瞥了一眼发现戒指不知道什么时候被他取了下来，下意识地咽了口水。

金在德吐了一个烟圈，“想抽？”

“谢谢您关心，不是想抽烟。”张水院赶紧收回自己的眼神，直直地看着道路。

金在德却不管这个，夹着烟塞进张水院嘴里。

张水院皱了皱眉，小心地吸了一口，觉得喉咙更加干渴，吐出来的烟圈迷了他的眼。

金在德又把烟从张水院嘴里抽了出来，自己接着吸。

吻过同一支香烟，又能如何？张水院只想要这段路长一点，再长一点。又想早点结束，省得这一颗心真的从胸膛跳出来。

无论张水院如何想，最后还是到了家，原来不过是一支烟的时间。停车后，金在德勾住张水院脖子，在他耳边说：“送我回家又有什么用呢？我挺喜欢你，可惜了。”

金在德嘴唇划过他侧脸，所到之处尽在燃烧。

张水院强装镇定，“您该上去了，注意安全，早点休息。”

金在德笑了，随手丢掉了烟蒂，头也不回地进了房子。

张水院一直等到看见客厅亮灯，才从车上下来，拾起金在德丢掉的烟蒂与口袋中吊坠放在一起，开车离开了。  
——————————————————————

转眼到了新年，殷志源带着金在德去了各个大大小小的酒会，私人的公开的都有，张水院见惯了两个人每天成双入对，已经麻木了。

临近新年，金在德和殷志源去寺庙。其实殷志源不大信这些，他比较信自己，陪着金在德来一趟而已。于是金在德正经进去之后殷志源便不见了，也不知道是去哪里。

张水院看着金在德虔诚地跪在垫子上，双手合十，闭上双眼。他忽然心里一动，跪在旁边的垫子上，自己也拜了一下。

两人没有说话，走出来之后金在德便问到：“你求的是什么？”

“我……我求的是早日发财。”张水院在心里默默地想，我求的是你平平安安，不希望你和我一样经历车祸失去了大半人生。

金在德笑了，“真现实啊，你知道我求的是什么吗？”

张水院愣了，皱起眉，“抱歉，我猜不到您的。”

金在德又凑近，去张水院耳朵边说，“我求的是你晚上来我房间找我。”

张水院听完就跟金在德拉开距离，立刻耳朵就红了，手指又抚摸起吊坠，猛然碰到之前放在一起的烟蒂，又吓了一跳，整个人不动了。

“你们两个说什么悄悄话呢？”殷志源走了过来。

金在德走过去挽住了殷志源的手，“水院想追人，不知道方法，我在教他。”

“少教点有的没的，你看水院耳朵都红了。”殷志源看着张水院笑。

张水院看着两个人笑他，也扯了扯嘴角变出连自己都觉得尴尬的笑脸。两个人又挽着手散步，张水院心里直泛酸，觉得不如不干了，大不了再也不做情报工作，自己去开个餐厅多好。

转眼到了情人节。

中午，金在德做了排骨汤，把张水院叫过来喝。

张水院看了看他，拿不准他情人节这是什么意思。

“快喝啊，我花了好多心思的。”金在德又用那种带着希望的，没有人能拒绝的眼神看着。张水院顺从地盛了一碗喝了起来。

“好喝吗？”金在德满怀期待地看着张水院。

“嗯，好喝。您手艺真好。”张水院不敢看金在德。

“好喝就好，志源一定会喜欢的。”

听到这句话张水院差点呛到。

金在德忽然又说，“其实你私下可以跟我换个称呼，老是称呼您，我听着感觉好像我们两个很疏远。”

张水院只看见金在德又在转动自己无名指的戒指。

“我想叫你亲爱的。”张水院无来由地生出一股勇气。

“亲爱的。”金在德说完想了想，又笑着跟张水院说，“是这种语气吧？你不知道跟多少小姑娘说过这样的话。不过，我很开心。”

张水院仔细思考起来，由于车祸丢了很多记忆，隐隐约约想起曾经叫过一个女孩儿亲爱的。面目已经记不清，是个穿绿色上衣黑色裙子的女孩，走起路却像个男孩子，忘记有没有吻过她的脸，但自己一定帮她整理过头发。

突然殷志源回来了，金在德站起来，似有些慌乱，“今天怎么回来得这么早？”

“情人节想多陪陪你。水院也在啊，你平时多陪陪在德，我不在的时候他还挺寂寞的。好了，有我在你可以出去了。”殷志源挥手便想赶走张水院。

张水院低头，“是的，老板。”

关上门的一瞬间，看见殷志源已经解下了金在德一直系着的丝巾，脖子上那个装饰是钥匙的项链又出现了。  
—————————————————————

金在德这一天在酒吧喝多了，事先得到殷志源那边通知叫张水院照顾金在德，等到金在德开始拿着酒瓶子想上台热舞的时候，张水院就立刻把人带走上车。

到家之后张水院把金在德放在床上，正思考要不要帮金在德换衣服，金在德却解下了脖子上的丝巾。张水院又看见了那把钥匙。

他犹豫了一会儿，伸手想将那项链取下来，金在德却握住他的手，好像是醉糊涂了一样说着不行不行。

张水院没办法，只好把吊坠拿出来凑近了看，也没法管金在德正好在他肩上吹热气。他颤抖着手比对着吊坠的锁和金在德的钥匙，最后还是插了进去，咔哒一声，吊坠的锁开了。

张水院心中一惊，盖子自动弹开，里面是张水院和金在德两个人青涩的照片。互相搭着肩，笑得很阳光。

而让张水院心脏停拍的是，照片上写的字是亲爱的。

张水院想起来了。

他和金在德一直作为情报人员工作，是发过誓的生死搭档。然而有一天金在德突然叛变，逃出国。出国前一晚还毫无征兆，第二天便收到了金在德把情报卖给敌方卷款逃跑的消息。张水院在家里发现了金在德留在桌子上的吊坠，附上一张纸写的是再见。

张水院疯了，拿上吊坠跑着下楼开车去机场，速度提得太快，人又气疯了不清醒，转弯的时候撞上护栏出了车祸昏迷了。

想起来的张水院恨不得打金在德一顿。他无意识地等这个人这么多年，当初走的时候一句解释没有，现在回来了还演戏。他失忆了，金在德却没有等，还结婚了。金在德什么都知道，还要来这样撩拨，真是狠心。

张水院气急了，一下子站起来，金在德本来抱着他，一下子滑到抱住张水院的腰。

“不要……不要离开我……”金在德闭着眼睛说。

“你对每一个照顾你的人都这么说吗，我，殷志源，只要是个人就可以是吧？”张水院用力捏住他的下巴，把金在德弄疼了，金在德皱了皱眉头。

“你是亲爱的啊，亲爱的是不能离开对方的……虽然我离开过……”金在德说到最后自己也觉得理亏，又把头在张水院肚子上蹭了蹭。

“我怎么又做梦了……我怎么又梦到亲爱的了……别走，别走……”金在德说着说着竟然睡着了。

张水院被他给气笑了，把身上的两只手扒开，也不知道抱着什么心情，给金在德脱下衣服擦了身体换上了睡衣。

看着金在德的睡颜，张水院平静下来倒产生了满腹疑问。金在德当时走得太突然，什么理由也没说，他为什么要叛逃，为什么成了殷志源的人，他还在做情报工作吗。

接连不断的问题让张水院脑袋都疼了，更让张水院胸闷的是，自己明明被他伤害，却还是在心里为金在德找了无数个不得不离开的理由，为什么我都这样了，还是要为他开脱？张水院气自己不争气。

坐了很久，张水院不得不承认，经历了这么多事，他还是爱金在德。不管是最开始和他一起出生入死的金在德，还是后来这个别人的金在德，或者是现在安安静静睡着的金在德。

他还是忍不住，上前亲了一下金在德的额头。金在德好像睡梦中有感应，笑了一下。

张水院不敢再看，攥紧了手中的吊坠关门离开。正要关门的瞬间，他听见金在德梦中说了一句，“亲爱的，对不起。”

两行本可以忍住的泪瞬间涌出，张水院关上了门蹲下来，靠在门上捂住了眼。

张水院不知道那天是怎么回到了自己的家。他一躺在床上就觉得疲倦极了，翻个身便睡着了，不知道梦到了什么，说起了梦话。

“别回来了，别回来了。”  
—————————————————————

第二天张水院拖着疲惫的身体去上班，实际上根本不想理金在德，他盘算好金在德不在的时间，偷偷潜入书房准备窃取殷志源电脑里的资料。

正当他寻找资料时，听见背后传来声音。

“亲爱的。”金在德的声音极冷静。

张水院僵住了，心想为什么自己没有发现他的存在。

“生死搭档要互相信任，不能设防，原来你到今天还没改过。没有给你配新的生死搭档吗？”金在德边说并从后面抱住张水院。

“不可能再有别人。”张水院闭着眼睛叹了口气。

“你早就知道我是卧底，这一切都是你设计的吧。遇见你那天酒吧闹事是你故意的，撩拨我也是故意的，现在你发现我了，放长线钓大鱼吗，你到底想怎么样？”

“亲爱的，我们走吧。”金在德还是死死抱住张水院。

“去哪儿？”

“去一个没有殷志源的地方。”

张水院简直要气笑了。他转身抓过金在德左手，那枚戒指太刺眼。

“你什么都知道。你留下吊坠叫我几年都放不下，自己却在国外和殷志源结婚，现在还这样撩拨我，你到底什么意思！”

“我也有自己的苦衷啊。”金在德想取下这枚戒指。

“苦衷苦衷，我看你把我玩得团团转倒很开心啊！我想谈的是光明正大的恋爱，不是偷情！哦我懂了，和我在一起永远不可能光明正大，所以你跑了。我把爱情给了你，现在只剩工作，连我的工作你也要妨碍了吗？”

金在德只伏在他肩头哭。

一听他哭，张水院一颗心又全都化成了水。

“我帮你拿殷志源的资料，事成之后我们离开吧，什么都不管了，一切重新开始。”

没等张水院回答，金在德抹掉了眼泪开始吻张水院的唇。

张水院只觉得疯了，疯了就疯了吧，什么都不管了，抱着金在德往床上扔。急不可耐地解开他的衣衫，紧紧地抓住他的身体只想一同沉沦。

等他把这一段时间忍住的欲望全都发泄完之后，他把金在德翻过来，在背上狠狠地咬，金在德喊疼他也不停，直到嘴里有血腥味。

“我答应你，但你不能再离开我。如果你再背叛我，我会用尽一切办法找到你，杀了你我再自杀。”张水院紧紧抱住金在德，就好像要把他揉进自己的身体里。

——————————————

下章也许就完结了，越写越觉得笔力不够虎头蛇尾，还不如坑在最满意的地方。  
—————————————————————

当金在德把资料发给组织的时候，殷志源还在外面谈着下一个项目，以为汝矣岛地产已经是囊中之物。

公开结果的时候，没想到对方公司宁愿亏损也要接下这个项目，殷志源输掉了招标。而为了招标成功做的一系列打点费用全都付诸东流，资金链也出了问题。

正当殷志源在酒局上和别家人谈事情时，又有上面派来的人抓他，说是接受了匿名举报，需要带他走进行调查。

内忧外患，殷志源连家都不能回。金在德带着换洗衣物去看了他一次，金在德身后站着张水院，殷志源看着他们两个，似乎懂了什么。顿时气不打一处来，抓着东西便想往两人身上砸。

张水院立刻站在金在德面前挡住，额角被砸了一下闷哼出声。

“我真不知道我倒是在身边养了两条喂不熟的狗崽子。”殷志源哪怕处境不好，姿态依旧骄傲如昔。“其实现在想起来你们两个破绽太多，倒怪我太相信人。”

金在德便拉着张水院一齐跪了下来。

殷志源沉默了一会儿。

“匿名举报？你倒是想得出来。我那些案底一桩桩一件件不都跟你有关系，你倒也不怕引火上身。”

金在德低着头说，“我知道，所以根据我给的资料最后会证明您是清白的，我代您受过。您可以把所有事情都洗白，今后再也不用为了那些事担心。”

殷志源冷笑一声。“我倒不知道你为了他可以做到这个程度。”

“只求您之后放过我们。”

殷志源取下了自己的戒指，放在了桌子上。“罢了，我只当我这些年瞎了眼。给我滚远点，以后再让我看见你们，绝不会有好下场。”

张水院抹了抹额角的血，和金在德一起给殷志源行了一个大礼。

轰动一时的G1公司董事长一案告结，原来是麾下员工金在德作祟，其被判有期徒刑。

过了几年，G1公司股价又一路高升，没人再记得当初公司如过街老鼠的境况。

金在德倒没有受牢狱之灾。殷志源又救了他一次，看似冷酷实则太念旧情。

“我倒要感谢他？”张水院疑惑地看着金在德。

“不用。当初我叛逃就是因为他的人用你的性命来要挟我。”

张水院起身抱住金在德，说不出话来，只觉得心疼。

“我们再也不要分开了。”金在德在张水院怀里闷闷地说。

张水院摸了摸金在德头发，说了一声“嗯”。

“我倒看不出你不仅当老板有一套，编故事也挺有天赋。”客人喝了一口饮料说到。

“后来两个人都消失了，没人再记得他们的故事。”老板沉醉于自己的剧情，闭上眼睛若有所思。

“又哄小孩呢？”金在德用帽子打张水院的头。“干点正事，就耍嘴皮子厉害。”

“诶别生气别生气。”张水院忙着安抚金在德。

“挺有意思，这是你做的梦吗？”客人饶有兴趣地问。

“这是真的哦。你别不信。”张水院带点笑意认真地讲，倒更让人觉得不可信。

“快走吧，话这么多呢？”金在德推张水院走，推得太急，迎面风吹起刘海，客人好像瞥到张水院额角一抹伤痕。

“您该结账了哦。”金在德笑着跟客人讲，把账单推过来的手上戴着戒指，装饰却是一个钥匙的形状。

“也许只是我睁着眼做了一场梦而已。”客人离开鸡爪店的时候这么想。

————————the end————————

终于结束了。

这个故事纯粹只是我“睁开双眼做场梦”。

实在是虎头蛇尾，又不想把它坑掉，只好这样。

会有一个我自认为挺甜的番外。  
很短的番外。想甜，最后发现只有脑海里的概念比较甜，再怎么也浪漫不过这两人。请大家依靠自己的脑补完整这颗糖。

—————————————————— 

执行任务的时候，正是大冬天。

金在德成功完成了任务，但为了从酒店逃出，金在德找了一套绿色上衣黑裙子的女装。幸亏没人发现。

在外面接应的张水院倚在车上，抱着一件羽绒大衣，另一只手的手指无意识地敲着车窗，似有些焦急。

金在德从门口跑出来，四处寻找着张水院的身影，看见熟悉的车便欢喜，雀跃过来。

张水院急忙把羽绒大衣给金在德裹上。

“上车走吧。”张水院马上打开了车门。

在车上整理了项目明细，两人都摊在座椅上。张水院的手又搭在金在德座椅靠背上。

“这一票干完，亲爱的我们不干了，我开一个餐厅，你负责收钱好不好？”张水院带着笑意看向金在德说。

“我负责收钱，你干什么？”金在德照着镜子看自己戴假发的样子。

“我就出钱，想起来就来店里看看。”张水院忍不住摸了摸金在德的假发，结果被金在德打了手。

“你就懒吧！”

张水院手被打了也不管，继续一边傻笑一边给金在德整理刘海。

车在商业区停了下来，金在德要求逛一逛，买新衣服把身上的女装换下来。两个人十指紧扣走在大街上，就同寻常情侣一样甜蜜打闹。

金在德忽然一时兴起，把自己的围巾围到张水院脖子上打了个死结，两人转头时差点吻上去，都脸红笑了，不知是不是冻着了。

突然下起雪来，金在德用手接雪，化成掌中一道道水痕。张水院给自己的手哈气，搓了搓，就去包住金在德的手。

金在德把手从张水院手里挣脱出来，又喊，“不要碰我！”

张水院看了看金在德冻红的脸，扯了一下围巾把金在德直接拉进怀里。

看着金在德仿佛含着一片湖水的眼睛，张水院还是没忍住吻了上去。

天上正下着雪，两人头发上都尽是白色，还有雪花偷偷飘进了吻里，给这个热情的吻带来一丝冰凉的触感。

“怎么是甜的呢？”金在德边吻边说。

张水院伸手扣住金在德的后脑勺。

“因为是亲爱的啊。”

两个人便都不再说话，吻着同一片雪花。


End file.
